Wednesday Night PCW 9/9/15
(Video recaps last week’s PCW. Okada is shown defeating John Cena in his debut match in the main event. Also announced is the fatal four way ladder match for the PCW Championship match. Tonight’s main event is revealed to be John Cena vs Samoa Joe) SEGMENT 1: ''Batista comes to the ring to a big pop from the crowd.'' Batista: I want to get to the point. That fat bastard Samoa Joe thought he could take jabs at the animal last week, but he’s soon to be in for a world of hurt. You call yourself the Samoan Submission Machine, but I’m the god damn LEVIATHAN. Samoa Joe, we fought on the same side just two weeks ago, but you’ve gotten too big for your britches son. Maybe it’s time I teach you a lesson in humility, and show you that while the future is now, the past is still here to kick some ass. Samoa Joe comes out to boos. Joe: Is that a threat to scare me? Look here Batista, you did some great things in your career. But NOTHING, and believe me NOTHING will compare to what I’m going to do here on PCW. The Switchblade Anarchy was right. There’s no moving forward with the past still here. And Batista, believe me, I WILL eliminate you. Joe drops the mic and stares Batista down. MATCH 1: '''Adam Cole vs Jay Briscoe – Adam Cole wins at 12 minutes after hitting a Superkick. After the match, Solomon Crowe beats Adam Cole down until Jeff Hardy makes the save. '''SEGMENT 2: ''Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to the ring to a huge pop.'' Nakamura: Last week I was crowned as one of three contenders for Finn Balor’s PCW Championship, because I earned five wins on the PCW Medal. But, I am still the holder of this title, which means I still need to defend it. So anyone who wants to try their hand and take me down is welcome to come out and try. Dean Ambrose comes out to boos. Ambrose: Nakamura, you have no claim to the title. What the hell is that stupid medal good for anyways? The best competition you’ve had is probably Tyler Breeze and then too, you LOST. So how about this, you hold on to that thing tonight like a good little boy and next week, in the main event, what do you say we face off for that little medal of yours. But if you do lose that medal? What claim to the title would you have then? None. So you better bring your best against me, because as far as I see, I’m unbeatable. Ambrose drops his mic and leaves the ring. MATCH 2: '''Solomon Crowe vs Enzo Amore – Crowe wins at 9 minutes after hitting an elbow drop. After the match, Crowe beats down Enzo with a steel chair. '''SEGMENT 3: ''A video recap plays of Braun Stowman and Baron Corbin beating down the tag team division on Mayhem. The feed cuts to Stowman and Corbin backstage.'' Corbin: This Monday on Mayhem, Braun and I DESTROYED the tag teams that think they are nearly half as good as us. We are the real monsters in this company. No one, and I mean no one, will ever come close to being as dominate as we are. Stowman here is still undefeated, and I myself am a wrecking ball of destruction. Here’s our message. At Ladder to Success, we are coming to take the tag team championships. The PCW isn’t the only endangered brand. Soon enough, the Anarchy will take over this entire company, and we’ll watch from our thrones as it burns. The takeover starts at LTS. MATCH 3: Hideo Itami vs Colin Cassidy – Itami wins at 5 minutes with a single leg running dropkick. SEGMENT 4: Rusev angrily marches down to the ring as the crowd boos. Rusev: KURT ANGLE. YOU STILL HAVE NOT SHOWN YOUR FACE. What is it Angle? Are you scared of the Russian revolutionary Rusev? How many of your precious American comrades here on PCW must I eliminate before you step in? Are you going to come Angle? I don’t think so. THE RUSSIAN REVOLUTION WILL CONTINUE! Rusev poses as he waits for the flag to drop, but an American flag drops instead! Kurt Angle storms through the crowd and begins to brawl with Rusev. Angle hits an Angle Slam and tries to lock in the Angle Lock but Rusev escapes in time. Rusev screams at Angle from the ramp while Angle poses under the American flag. MATCH 4: Kazuchika Okada w/ Matt Striker vs Jeff Hardy – Okada wins at 12 minutes with the Rainmaker. SEGMENT 5: ''Matt Striker grabs a mic as the crowd cheers for Okada.'' Striker: That’s right. The golden boy, the future, the man known as the RAINMAKERRRRRRRRR, KAZUCHIKA OKADA is here to stay on PCW! Last week, he took the fight to John Cena and laid him out in the main event. Tonight, Jeff Hardy thought he could take the Rainmaker on. So what’s next for Okada? We look towards Ladder to Success. I think there was no doubt last week that Okada deserves a place on the card but after his win tonight? We want in that MITB Ladder Match. And I don’t think anyone would disagree that Kazuchika Okada belongs there. Okada: Exactly. These other guys just don’t have my talent or my skill. Enzo Amore? Jay Briscoe? That’s the best PCW has to offer to be the next PCW Champion. I’ve already beat a former PCW Champion. At LTS, the briefcase will be mine. '''MAIN EVENT: '''John Cena vs Samoa Joe – Cena wins at 18 minutes with an AA after Batista distracts Samoa Joe while Joe went for the Muscle Buster. After the match, Batista enters the ring and begins brawling with Samoa Joe but Joe gains the upper hand and goes for the Muscle Buster on Batista, but Cena makes the save, nailing Joe with an AA. The show ends with Cena and Batista standing over Samoa Joe.